Lenawee County, Michigan
Lenawee County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, it has a population of 98,890, with an estimated population of 102,191 as of the July 1, 2006 Census Bureau estimate. The county seat is Adrian6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,972 km² (761 sq mi). 1,944 km² (750 sq mi) of it is land and 28 km² (11 sq mi) of it (1.42%) is water. Adjacent counties *Washtenaw County (northeast) *Jackson County (northwest) *Monroe County (east) *Hillsdale County (west) *Lucas County (southeast) *Fulton County (southwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 98,890 people, 35,930 households, and 26,049 families residing in the county. The population density was 51/km² (132/sq mi). There were 39,769 housing units at an average density of 20/km² (53/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 92.51% White, 2.12% Black or African American, 0.41% Native American, 0.46% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 3.01% from other races, and 1.49% from two or more races. 6.96% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 94.7% spoke English and 4.2% Spanish as their first language. There were 35,930 households out of which 34.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.70% were married couples living together, 10.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.50% were non-families. 22.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.61 and the average family size was 3.07. In the county the population was spread out with 25.90% under the age of 18, 9.10% from 18 to 24, 28.60% from 25 to 44, 23.70% from 45 to 64, and 12.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 100.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $45,739, and the median income for a family was $53,661. Males had a median income of $38,458 versus $25,510 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,186. About 4.40% of families and 6.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.10% of those under age 18 and 9.20% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Lenawee County elected officials * Probate Court Judge: The Honorable Margaret M.S. Noe * Prosecuting Attorney: Irving C. Shaw, Jr. * Sheriff: Larry Richardson * County Clerk: Lou Ann Bluntschly * County Treasurer: Marilyn Woods * Register of Deeds: Victori J. Daniels * Drain Commissioner: Stephen R. May * County Surveyor: Glenn Richard * Road Commissioners: Merrill Bales; Robert Emery; Stan Wilson, Orrin Gregg P.E., Susan Power, CPS (information as of November 2007) Cities, villages, and townships Cities *'Adrian' *Hudson *Morenci *Tecumseh Villages *Addison *Blissfield *Britton *Cement City (partially) *Clayton *Clinton *Deerfield *Onsted Unincorporated *Manitou Beach-Devils Lake, CDP *Sand Creek Townships *Adrian Township *Blissfield Township *Cambridge Township *Clinton Township *Deerfield Township *Dover Township *Fairfield Township *Franklin Township *Hudson Township *Macon Township *Madison Charter Township *Medina Township *Ogden Township *Palmyra Township *Raisin Township *Ridgeway Township *Riga Township *Rollin Township *Rome Township *Seneca Township *Tecumseh Township *Woodstock Township External links *Lenawee County Conference & Visitors Bureau *Lenawee County Drain Commissioner *Lenawee County Government Site *Lenawee County Road Commission *[http://www.lenaweehistory.com/ Complete text of History of Lenawee County published in 1909 by the Western Historical Society] Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Lenawee County, Michigan